


Beach Day

by ColoredLion



Category: Sander Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Beach Day, Domestic sides, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Logan is scared of ocean dwellers, Roman is mean, but it’s okay because he makes up for it, i did not read this over so hopefully it’s good, its only rated teen because it says the f bomb once, patton wants to teach his son how to surf, sorry but I wanted it there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredLion/pseuds/ColoredLion
Summary: Patton is just trying to have a fun day.Virgil is trying to relax for once.Logan is severely afraid of what’s in the depths of the water.And Roman... well, you’ll see.





	Beach Day

It was a quiet day in the Mind Palace. Thomas had finished everything on his schedule (courtesy to Logan) and was having a day with his friends. Which, left everyone else with nothing to do. Virgil was stretched across the couch in the Common Room, listening to his music quietly. Logan sat beside him reading a book, while Roman and Patton watched Pocahontas on the television. 

Virgil was finally relaxed, relieved that he had nothing to worry about for once. He closed his eyes, getting lost in his music that was softly playing through his head phones.

“I have an idea!” Virgil flinched at Roman’s outburst, sliding his headphones off with a sigh, glaring at the side. 

“What do you mean, Roman?” Logan asked, raising a brow, but still somehow reading his book.

“We’ve been lying around all day,” Roman explained, gesturing around them. “I think we should go to the Mind Scape and create something! A quest, where we could fight a mighty dragon witch!” 

“That seems way too dangerous,” Logan finally set his book down, and Virgil nodded with agreement. “I don’t see the problem with staying here-“

“A beach day!” Patton exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the couch, eyes sparkling with childish excitement. Virgil weighed the option in his head. A beach day didn’t sound too bad. It would be nice to lay around in the sun, and he could still listen to his music. 

“I don’t think it’s necessary to go to the beach, Patton,” Logan said stiffly, and Virgil glanced at him to find the side unnaturally tense. 

“C’mon, Microsoft Nerd! Don’t be such a downer,” Roman nearly whined. “It will be fun! A soft breeze, a shining sun, the sound on the waves lapping the shore!”

“Please, Lo?” Patton asked, staring at him with his puppy dog eyes. Virgil knew then that this would be what broke Logan. None of the sides could ever resist Patton’s stare. He found himself smiling in amusement, turning to gauge Logan’s reaction.

“Nghh...” Logan grumbled, turning to Virgil. “You can’t possibly want to go—“ He cut off as Virgil let a smirk make it’s way onto his face. “Really?”

“It will be a nice way to relax, Pocket Protecter,” The anxious side responded, looking back at Patton and Roman’s excited faces. “Plus, what could possibly go wrong? It’s a beach, and Roman won’t conjure any killer sharks to come and bite our arms off.”

“Of course not!” Roman sputtered, glaring down at Virgil.

“Fine....” Logan groaned and Patton let out a squeal of excitement, while Roman cheered with victory. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

That’s how Virgil found himself standing in the water, waves lapping around him. 

Roman didn’t make this like the Florida beaches he had been to, but like an island resort. The cool water was a bright teal that glinted under the sun’s mighty rays. It was so clear that he could see tropical fish dart between his legs, and swim off into the distance. The sand was soft with no shells, making it easy to walk on, and the sky was cloudless.

“C’mon, Kiddo!” Patton waved Virgil over, and he swam through the crashing waves, making his way over to wear he stood with a surf board. The side had somehow convinced him to try surfing with him, nearly dragging him into the water until he finally agreed. Patton patted a spot on the board. “Lie down here.”

Virgil hulled himself onto the broad board, while Patton secured the line on his ankle. He caught sight of Roman on the shore, working on a gigantic sand castle. He nearly laughed has he saw Logan begrudgingly working next to him, but he could tell that he we secretly enjoying it.

“I’ll keep the surfboard attached to me since you’ve never done this before. I’ll teach you to stand, then I’ll let go a few times for you to get used to it,” Patton explained, grinning with joy. 

“How do you know how to do it?” Virgil asked as he went over a small wave.

“Roman used to conjure a beach all the time, and we would head out and practice,” Patton recalled, with a reminiscent smile, then continued. “So, you’re going to put one of your feet off to the side, creating a triangle—or wing shape. That will be your back foot.” Virgil did so with his left foot. “When you stand you don’t want to be too far forward, or too far back. Spread your legs and squat down with your arms to the side.”

Virgil nodded, waiting for a large wave to pass before standing up shakily. He heard a faint cheer from Roman on the shore, causing him to smile. Which, didn’t last long because he went off balance and tumbled into the water with a small screech.

Virgil breeched the surface, taking a deep breath and wiping his bangs out of his face, glaring at the board. Patton chuckled off to the side, keeping a tight hold on the board. He found himself laughing, an alien smile growing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The two practiced until Virgil could stand, and could ride the small waves. He made his way back to shore, while Patton stayed back and caught waves himself. He passed by Roman and Logan’s castle, surprised that they had worked together for this long without fighting. 

He collapsed on the blanket that they had spread across the sand, closing his eyes and bathing in the sun. Seagulls cawed nearby, and a soft breeze blew across the beach. He sat up, watching everyone with a relaxed gaze.

“Logan, can you go get water for the moat?” Virgil heard Roman ask.

“Why can’t you?” Logan retorted, eyes focused on creating the small windows of the castle. 

“Because I am making this majestic flag that will stand on the top of our castle!” Roman exclaimed, waving the half-finished flag in Logan’s face causing Virgil to snort.

Logan grumbled and snatched the bucket off the ground, marching over to the water. Virgil noticed his small pause when he reached the shore and frowned. The sound of Roman standing up, caused him to shift his gaze to the creative side. 

“Princey, what are you doing?” Virgil asked carefully, eyeing Roman’s mischievous eyes.

“Relax, Hot Topic,” Roman said before creeping over to where Logan was bent over, carefully scooping up water into the bucket. Virgil tensed, realizing what Roman was doing, and quickly stood up.

The creative side shoved Logan into the water, already laughing loudly. The logical side let out an uncharacteristic scream as he splashed into the water, fumbling around, and quickly standing up on shaky legs.

“What the fuck, Creativity?!” Logan roared into Roman’s face. Virgil and Roman both tensed at the use of his other name, and Roman let out a nervous chuckle.

“It was a prank, Calculator Watch,” Roman started slowly and carefully. Logan only growled and stalked away, heading towards the dunes. 

The creative side began following him, but Virgil took his arm and held him back.

“He’s mad at you enough. Give him time to cool down,” Virgil said, staring into Roman’s guilt-filled eyes. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Roman only nodded, and Virgil began following Logan’s footsteps. The sand burned beneath his bare feet, and he regretted not putting on his flip flops before following him. He sighed, wishing he had his jacket on so that he could dig his hands in his pockets.

Virgil finally found Logan, hugging his knees and glaring at the ground. He silently sat down beside him, closing his eyes and listening to the wheat-grass rustle against each other in the breeze. He blinked them open as he heard Logan sigh besides him.

“What are you doing here, Virgil?” Logan asked, still glaring down at the sand beneath him.

“Making sure you were okay and not having a panic attack in the middle of the Mind Scape,” Virgil replied honestly. “So, scared of water?”

“I-I’m not scared of water,” Logan grumbled, face flushing. “I’m Logic, I’m not scared of anything, therefore powerful.”

“You can’t possibly say that to my face after that fiasco,” Virgil said, tilting his head to the side as he stared at Logan.

“Okay, so maybe I’m afraid of what lies in the depths of the ocean,” Logan spat out quickly. “But it’s fine. I’ll get over it because it’s totally illogical to be scared of something as idiotic as such-“

“It’s not idiotic,” Virgil cut off his nervous rambling. “Just because you’re scared of something doesn’t make you weak.”

“Of course it would-“

“Do you think I’m weak?” Virgil cut in again, narrowing his eyes at the side. Logan finally looked up at him, slightly flustered.

“Of course not-“

“I’m scared of plenty of stuff, Lo,” Virgil replied. “It doesn’t make me weak.”

“Well, it’s different for your case. You are Anxiety, and I am Logic,” Virgil raised a brow and Logan quickly elaborated. “Anxiety is who you represent. It would make sense for you to be scared of things. But, Logic is a hard fact. I know that a shark won’t leap out of the water and attack me, but I’m still scared of it happening anyway. I can’t be scared of things, because fear is an emotion, which means I do have emotions. And, emotions get in the way of every logical thought. Where would that leave me?”

“Logic isn’t all that you are, just as I am not all anxiety,” Virgil said gently. “I can be happy, or sad, or relaxed. It’s just my job to deal with Thomas’ anxiety. You have the job of dealing with Thomas’ logical thinking and decision making. But, that doesn’t mean you can’t have emotion.”

“It’s just... if I can’t be what I was made for, then what is my worth at all?” Logan asked, eyes dull behind his glasses.

“You are doing what you were made for, and Thomas wouldn’t have you any other way,” Virgil grinned at Logan, watching him connect everything in his mind. 

“I guess you’re right,” Logan replied with a soft smile. “Thank you, Virgil.”

“Anytime, Lo,” Virgil stood up, holding out a hand, in which Logan hesitantly took, pulling himself up. “Let’s go back, I bet Patton has given Roman the whole lecture by now.”

Logan huffed out a laugh, “Oh no, what have I left him to deal with?”

Virgil chuckled, knocking shoulders with Logan, and making his way back. Logan quickly caught up with him, standing at his shoulder as they walked back together.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They came back to Roman staring dejectedly at his now finished flag, with Patton sitting beside him. Virgil waved as Patton looked up at spotted them, causing Roman to jump up and rush over to Logan.

“Listen, I’m sorry for pushing you into the water. I shouldn’t have tricked you like that,” Roman frowned, scratching the hair on his neck nervously. 

Logan sighed, “Thank you, Roman. My apologies too for lashing out at you.”

Roman reached out and pulled the side into a crushing hug, in which Logan valiantly fought against, until giving in, mouth twitching into a minuscule smile.

“Yay! Make up hug!” Patton squealed before jumping up and wrapping his arms around the two. His head popped out of the side and he wiggles his brows at Virgil. “I know you want to join!”

Virgil huffed and joined the group hug, squeezing tightly before everyone let go.

“I have an idea!” Roman exclaimed again, and Logan and Virgil both groaned. “We can all finish the sand castle together!”

“Ooh yes!” Patton nodded along with excitement. 

“Sure, why not?” Virgil agreed.

“I have to admit, it is one of your better ideas,” Logan replied, pushing his glasses up on his face.

They all got to work, building the moat, and walls, and houses. They all had smiles on their faces at the end, eyes sparkling at their accomplishment. The sun was a thin line on the horizon, sinking into the ocean.

Lying on the blanket, they all stared at the night sky. Logan pointed out the constellations, while Patton and Roman has a contest on who would find the most shooting stars. Virgil smiled, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> tHat was really long, but I had this idea fro a while and really wanted to write it! 
> 
> I got the idea of Logan being scared of the ocean from the first Sander Sides video when they were all saying their fears. I thought it was an interesting concept, and I also wanted to make a fluffy story for once :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! :D


End file.
